Glaucio Pedroso/Relationships
Relationships Family Glaucio grew up in Prince Demetrio II's palace and was raised by his mother Rosa (the original maiden from The Maiden with The Rose on her Forehead) and his father Anatolios until he left when he was six. After his father left, his great-uncle Demetrio took over the role of being Glaucio's father figure for the rest of his childhood in the palace. He never knew his grandmother or great-grandparents. His family tree looks like the following: Rosa Cardoso Castilo (mother) Prince Demetrio II (great-uncle) Anatolios Pedroso (father) Glaucio's father Anatolios left him and Rosa when Glaucio was six years old, after Glaucio had gotten into an accident which almost resulted in his death. At the time, Glaucio didn't realize that his father essentially abandoned him and his father, so he couldn't perceive why his mother had been so distraught the morning she tearfully announced to him: Even though Anatolios left and would never get to watch Glaucio grow up or see Rosa again, he still kept in correspondence with the two of them (as well as his uncle-in-law Demetrio). He and Rosa, now estranged, exchanged letters from across the sea (as he boarded a ship for the purpose of "expanding his horizons). As for Glaucio, Anatolios would send him postcards and trinkets. Once Glaucio was capable of forming literate sentences at age eight, he began writing his own letters to his father and keeping in correspondence with him. Still under the impression that his father would some day return to him and his mother, Glaucio would often ask Anatolios when he'd return home. He would often receive the same answer from his father: Those words, for a long time, held so much weight for a young Glaucio and gave him such immense hope that he'd see his father very soon. Glaucio would always happily announce, after every letter he'd receive from him, that his father will return very soon. He'd do this often to his mother and great-uncle, who only had to feign happiness in an attempt to hide the truth from him. Then suddenly, out of the blue, correspondence from Anatolios just stopped. His flow of letters and souvenirs sent from across the sea ceased. Attempts to write to him by both Demetrio, Glaucio, or Rosa were met with radio silence. Glaucio, aged 11, still held out hope that his father would return, but the lack of communication made his hope waver. He'd remind himself of what his father would always write to respond to him asking if he'd return. As Glaucio began growing more mature and developing a more sensible mindset, he simultaneously began to realize that everything his mother and father said about returning home were false. He was 12 when he realized his father wasn't returning home anytime soon. His father never would return during the period of time between his departure and Glaucio's departure for Ever After High. Glaucio never understand why his father left him and his mother, but he soon repressed any thoughts he had about his father and eventually forgot about the whole affair, or at least stopped caring about it so much. He decided it wasn't worth thinking about anymore. TBC Friends Cybelle Vedma Faebian Auberon Kai Jr. Eternity Roselina "Lina" Love Glaucio's "association" (because he's hesitant to refer to it as a "friendship") with a certain lovey-dovey princess is one that perplexes even himself. For one, he and Rosey (as he has affectionately dubbed her) are extremely different. Even if Glaucio can indulge in some social interactions (usually not of his own volition however), he tends to be reclusive and emotionally closed-off from the affairs of others. Because of this, it's strange that he'd manage to find a "friend" (imagine Glaucio saying this in the most reluctant tone) in Rosey, who is an individual he believes embodies the direct opposite of his character. She’s a flirtatious extrovert, so Glaucio sees little to no sense on why she’d be drawn to him enough to pursue a friendship. This is possibly simply the consequence of Glaucio’s habit to overthink everything, and his relationships aren’t immune to that. Despite his resignations about their relationship, however, Glaucio can't help but enjoy Rosey’s company. She’s, in his opinion, an interesting individual to observe and even converse with (a compliment he rarely awards to others). He’s aware of her inclination of flirtation, of which he playfully reciprocates to humor her. When he finds himself having to deal with the aftermath of Rosey’s emotional heartbreaks, he’s able to provide his support for her through keeping her grounded. Speaking of keeping things grounded, Glaucio, in comparison to Rosey, is a lot more reasonable and realistic when it comes to matters of love, so he further keeps Rosey grounded when she goes overboard with her romanticizing of her relationships. He has to admit that her passion for love can be quite amusing at times. Much to his own chagrin, Glaucio tends to confide in Rosey over matters pertaining to his “love life” (in quotations to express his hesitant approach with using the term overall). Usually he strays away from having the conversation centered on him and his personal affairs (and seldom does he find himself caring about romantic endeavors), but he’s somehow found himself comfortable enough with Rosey to share those things about himself. He knows that Rosey’s views on relationships can be a tad romanticized, but if he can keep her grounded, he’d also be able to receive meaningful advice from her as well. Glaucio and Rosey are essentially foils to each other's characters; their unlikely camaraderie highlights the stark differences in their personality. also they both speak french and will have conversations in french and i think that's the cutest thing ever dhfgwjkehvr; Sofae di Fairentis Pets Romance Kaden Radcliffe George-Michael Bernard Pendragon (ex-boyfriend) Glaucio had a brief romantic relationship with Bernard during his first year at Ever After High. He was very young and naïve at the time of the relationship's conception, with a different view of romance than the one he has now, and so consequently reflected the way the relationship panned out and ended. This relationship would end up being the paragon that set the precedent for any of Glaucio's future attempts at romantic endeavors. Glaucio's views on romance reflected how callow he was in terms of interactions with other people his age. One has to understand that Glaucio had never interacted with another individual around his age in what practically feels like ages, nevermind interacting with anyone romantically. As a young individual, he's influenced heavily by the romance that's often described in all the fantasy book he's read as a child. Because of this, he's immediately smitten with any person he views as being an "exemplary personification" of the romances he's read all about in his books. That person who's become that "exemplary personification" just happened to be a certain son of King Arthur... TBC Enemies Ilari Stepanov Category:Subpages